God Catching Alchemy Meister:Arena
Arena Arena basics The Arena is a place where you can fight enemies far tougher than you might find in the main game, with plentiful rewards to match. There are four types of matches: Normal (3 vs 3), Special (1 vs 5), Elemental (3 vs 3, with irregular terrain), and the Gauntlet. The Arena does not consume any time, so you can battle as much as you wish without having to worry about your workshop dues. To participate in a match, you need to pay some gold up front, varying depending on the level and type of challenge, and have enough available units to meet the requirement, but the reward is thrice the gold you bet and an item - usually an upgrade jewel, but sometimes you might find something else. Once you clear a match, you may freely replay the match without expending any more gold (though you do not recieve further rewards for more completions), which is a godsend if you're after more XP. The first three types of matches are ranked E, D, C, B, A, S, and M, while Gauntlet has a separate challenge for each character. For first-timers to the game, matches will be unlocked as you progress through the chapters, while repeat players will find that while they do need to wait until the right chapter to challenge the other match types, individual ranks in each type will already be unlocked - as long as you beat the previous rank first - as soon as you have the type available. Normal (3 vs 3) In these challenges you can select a group of 3 characters to fight against a group of three enemies. Starting owned zone of control becomes smaller with each battle. While in E Rank, the enemies are the only enemy-controlled squares, in M, your characters are the only ally-controlled squares. Special (1 vs 5) In these challenges you can select a single character to fight against a group of five enemies. Starting owned zone of control becomes smaller with each battle. While in E Rank, the enemies are the only enemy-controlled squares, in M, your character has the only ally-controlled square. Element (3 vs 3) In these challenges you can select a group of 3 characters to fight against a group of three enemies. Each battlefield has an elemental zone in the middle with entrances on the top and bottom, and your characters will need some ability to be able to walk there (or you have an attack that can strike in the zone from outside) in order to engage the enemies. Ranks S and M have a field that changes elemental properties every two turns, so you will need to change skills/accessories according to current element. Gauntlet Gauntlet battles become available in chapter 9, and each one requires respective character reach certain level. In these battles you control only one of your characters and fight through a number of enemies (which varies depending on the character - melee characters have five, most ranged characters have three) one after another. The entire Items tab is forbidden, but there is a single-use restoration point available at the bottom of the map. For finishing each challenge characters will get unique weapons. WARNING: Use of the single-use restoration potion will cause it not to spawn again later on. Keep this in mind should you lose or wish to attempt the challenge again. Arena monsters WARNING: In the following tables the monsters are defined that will appear in the arena's, if you do not desire the knowledge beforehand then do not read this section Weakness and strength info All the tables contain the monsters weakness and strength points and should be exploited when fighting them, while most monsters are vulnerable to physical damage it should be noted that the most effective should be used during the fight. When a monster has no weakness or strength then text none is defined. Furthermore weakness can vary from reduced damage, no damage and healing the enemy. Extra awareness The extra awareness column defines information that can result complete different outcome of the fight when not taken into account, for example harpua's might charm you for several turns which will result in up to five monsters having several turns to attack you while you can only defend. Normal (3 vs 3) Special (1 vs 5) Elemental (3 vs 3) Gauntlets Arena